Condenados
by Mademoiselle Papillon
Summary: Ela não conseguia parar de olhálo, sabia que era errado, sabia que era impossível. Mas os que poderia fazer para evitar? Nada, absolutamente nada. Por que? Bem, porque ela não era mais a dona de sua vontade...


Sinopse: Ela não conseguia parar de olhá-lo, sabia que era errado, sabia que era impossível. Mas os que poderia fazer para evitar? Nada, absolutamente nada. Por que? Bem, porque ela não era mais a dona de sua vontade...

Nota da autora número um: Fic curtinha e fofinha pra descontrair...

Ela não sabia quando isso tinha surgido, não entendia o porque, nem o como? Só sabia que não conseguia para de olhá-lo sempre que ele estava por perto, sabia que não estava certo, sabia que não conseguiria levar isso adiante, mas era mais forte do que ela própria, mais forte que sua vontade, estada tomando conta de seus pensamentos, nunca mais conseguira se livrar, por mais que se distraísse, seu pensamento sempre acabavam dando um jeito de se voltar para ele.

Draco Malfoy, o responsável por sua falta de paz, se ao menos ele não a olhasse também, se ao menos ele não prendesse seus olhos com aqueles terríveis olhos cinza, se ela não fosse cativa daquele olhar. Mas por que? Por que ele lhe olhava daquele jeito e não tomava uma iniciativa? Por que só ficava a olhá-la? Prometendo tudo e não cumprindo nada.

Gina queria que Draco Malfoy a tomasse nos braços e a beijasse como sabia que ele desejava fazer, sua mente, sua boca, suas mãos, seus corpo inteiro ansiava por ele. Por que ele não vinha ate ela e tomava tudo o que ela estava disposta a lhe dar? Se a olhava daquele jeito, por que não gritava para todos que era a ela que ele queria? Ela estava disposta a isso, estava disposta a chegar no café da manha no salão principal e gritar para todos que seu corpo só vibrava realmente quando Draco Malfoy a olhava, que só ele era capaz de revirar tudo o que havia dentro dela.

Gina não agüentava mais toda essa situação, tudo era complicado demais, lento demais, estava ficando cada vez mais impaciente, queria uma resposta e a queria imediatamente! Um sim, para se prender, ou um não, para se libertar, não agüentava mais o estagio de ser livre, mas sem poder ir embora. Queria uma ação definitiva, mesmo que isso a destruísse por dentro. Só o que precisava era achar uma boa oportunidade.

A oportunidade surgiu quando Gina achou Draco sozinho nos jardins do castelo, sentado num banco perdido em pensamentos, ela tomou coragem e se aproximou, sentiu seu estomago revirar pela proximidade, seu corpo ficou quente. Ela não se sentia capaz de falar, mas não podia perder essa oportunidade, estava com sua mochila tirou um pergaminho de dentro, uma pena e um tinteiro e começou a escrever. Draco não lançou nenhum olhar em sua direção, continuou a fitar os jardins como se não tivesse se apercebido da presença dela.

Gina passou o bilhete para ele, Draco pegou o papel e o leu. "Preciso falar com você". Ele ficou um tempo pensando, depois estendeu a mão para pedir a pena dela a fim de escrever uma reposta. Suas mãos se tocaram, os dedos macios de Draco. Gina contra a sua vontade ficou imaginando aqueles dedos percorrendo seu corpo. Ele passou o bilhete para ela, Gina o leu. "Diga logo o que quer". Não esperava por uma grosseria dessa, mas não podia mais recuar, deu lhe o papel. "Preciso saber se quer ficar comigo, ou não?", Draco ficou um tempo olhando para o papel impassível escreveu a resposta, deu para ela o papel, se levantou e foi embora. Gina hesitou em ler a resposta, já meio que sabia o que tinha lá escrito, como pudera ser tão burra, mas criou coragem. "Não".

Gina ficou um tempo no banco, assim como Draco tinha ficado, perdida em pensamentos, sozinha com seu orgulho ferido. Depois subiu machucada para a torre da Grifinória, determinada a nunca mais pensar nele.

Gina por que esta tão estranha? – perguntou Fanny, ela sabia de Draco, então podia lhe contar o acontecido.

Eu falei com ele Fanny – disse Gina triste -, cai na besteira de falar com ele, e ele me deu o fora.

Não acredito que fez isso? – disse Fanny, dando agora toda a sua atenção para Gina – Você não teria coragem para falar com ele, eu te conheço, perderia a voz.

Bem, eu não falei exatamente – disse Gina corando -, na verdade eu escrevi.

Como assim escreveu? – perguntou Fanny erguendo uma sobrancelha.

Assim – disse Gina, lhe passando o papel.

Mas que filho da puta – soltou Fanny após ler o papel, como assim não, depois de todos os olhares que já flagrara dele para Gina?

Pois é Fanny – disse Gina suspirando –, agora acabou.

Do que você esta falando? - perguntou Fanny – Agora é que começou.

Fanny você não entendeu o que esta no papel? – perguntou Gina aborrecida – Não Fanny, e não é não em qualquer lugar do mundo.

Não de onde venho Gina. – disse Fanny – De onde eu venho não é talvez, e talvez é com certeza.

E de onde você vem Fanny? – perguntou Gina não podendo deixar de sorrir pelo comentário dela – De um circo?

Com todo orgulho Gina, com todo orgulho – Fanny disse rindo-se, era nascida trouxa, filha de artistas de circo -, agora é só você me permitir e eu farei Draco Malfoy aquele esnobe, filho da mãe, beijar seus pés em menos de uma semana, ou não me chamo Fanny Castel.

Fanny, eu não quero que faça isso – disse Gina implorando – por favor, não insista nisso, meu orgulho já esta demasiado ferido.

Minha querida – começou Fanny, Gina já estava quase se dando por vencida, em todos os anos que estudava em Hogwarts nunca vencera uma discussão com Fanny-, por uma acaso o seu orgulho lhe beija, lhe abraça, lhe aquece do jeito que o imprestável do Malfoy pode fazer? Não, a resposta é não, então me diga por que se agarra tão fortemente ao seu orgulho?

Por que é a única coisa que eu tenho para me agarrar – disse Gina triste.

E é a única coisa que te impede de se agarrar com ele – disse Fanny.

Fanny ele não me que, por que não pode aceitar isso? – perguntou Gina irritada, já via a derrota bem a sua frente.

Gina, se ele não lhe querendo, lhe olha do jeito que olha, não quero nem imaginar o que faria se lhe quisesse – disse Fanny muito seriamente, mas Gina sabia que essa pose era só fachada, não tinha como derrotar Fanny, ela nascera para derrotar a todos pelas palavras.

Faça o que quiser – disse Gina desistindo –, você sempre faz, não sei por que esta se dando ao trabalho de me convencer.

Por que quero tudo certo dessa vez – disse Fanny –, faço questão de ser a responsável, por aquele metido cair nas suas garras.

Garras? – riu-se Gina.

Garras oras. – disse Fanny – Quando você terminar com o Malfoy, não vai sobrar metade do que ele é agora.

O que a faz pensar que eu tenho tanto poder? – perguntou Gina curiosa.

O jeito como ele te come com os olhos – disse Fanny, rindo quando viu Gina corar.

Esse final de semana os alunos teriam uma visita a Hogsmeade, Gina não estava muito animada a ir, então ficou no castelo repassando a matéria para as provas, mas Fanny foi, determinada a mudar a resposta de Malfoy. Encontrou-o no três vassouras, tomava alienado uma caneca de cerveja amanteigada, havia um lugar livre ao seu lado, Fanny se sentou lá. Ele olhou para ver quem tinha chegado, quando viu quem era fechou a cara.

Preciso falar com você Malfoy – disse Fanny, analisando-o, ele efetivamente não merecia Gina, mas fazer o que, eles se queriam...

Não falo com sangues-ruins – disse com desprezo, tomou o resto da cerveja em um gole, deixou o dinheiro no balcão e se levantou. Fanny foi atrás, emparelhou com ele e ficou andando calada ao seu lado -, é tão burra que não entendeu o recado?

Não é tão fácil se livrar de mim como se livrar dela – disse Fanny.

Não sei de quem você esta falando – disse Draco apresando o passo, Fanny fez o mesmo.

Ah, então me deixe esclarecer – disse Fanny -, é a garota que você não consegue parar de olhar.

Continuo sem saber – disse Malfoy emburrado.

Gina Weasley – disse Fanny irritada – agora já sabe quem é?

Sei sim – disse Draco -, mas não sei nada sobre não conseguir parar de olhá-la.

Não venha mentir para mim Malfoy, já surpreendi você milhões de vezes – disse Fanny.

Isso é coisa da sua cabeça – disse Draco, impassível.

E da cabeça dela suponho – disse Fanny, parando e segurando o braço dele fazendo-o parar.

Exatamente – disse Draco, puxando o braço -, e não volte a me tocar sangue-ruim, eu já dei a resposta dela.

Fanny ficou parada vendo Draco ir embora, estava boquiaberta, que idiota, como Gina pudera gostar dele, como podiam pertencer à mesma pessoa, os olhos que faziam tantas promessas, e a boca que tanto xingava?

Ele disse que já tinha lhe dado a sua resposta – disse Fanny triste –, sinto muito Gina, não pude fazer muita coisa.

Tudo bem Fanny – disse Gina, pensara que talvez Fanny pudesse mudar a resposta dele, tentara não alimentar esperanças, mas...

Não, não esta tudo bem, ele é um idiota – disse Fanny com raiva –, me chamou de sangue ruim. Eu a proíbo de continuar gostando dele, aquele idiota.

Acho que não há outro jeito, não é? – perguntou Gina virando-se para o outro lado da cama, afim de que Fanny não pudesse ver a tristeza em seu olhar.

Ai Gina, eu queria poder ficar no feriado, não queria deixá-la sozinha no castelo – disse Fanny –, justamente quando mais precisa...

Fanny esta tudo bem - disse Gina voltou a encará-la, com um sorriso forçado nos lábios –, estamos dando valor demais a quem não merece.

Sei que esta triste – disse Fanny – não precisa fingir para mim – foi ate Gina e a abraçou.

Eu vou ficar legal. – disse Gina - Juro que vou ficar legal, pode ir.

Gina descobriu, para sua desgraça, um dia depois de todos partirem, que Draco também tinha ficado no Castelo, Dumbledore afastou as mesas das casas e colocou uma mesa redonda no centro do salão principal para que todos comecem juntos, Gina podia sentir o olhar de Draco sobre si, com uma intensidade que tinha ate medo, eles chamavam por ela, não sabia como, mas estava resistindo.

Gina comia quase sem fome, remexia a comida no prato se forçando a comer, só sobrava agora na mesa ela, Draco, e Dumbledore, este se apercebeu dos olhares dados a Gina por Draco, levantou-se a mesa, não sem antes se despedir.

Boa noite aos dois – disse sorridente –, espero que aproveitem o resto da noite – Gina o olhou achando aquele comentário estranho, Dumbledore piscou para ela e depois para Draco que fechou a cara, depois Dumbledore foi embora deixando os dois sozinhos, o olhar de Gina contra a sua vontade pousou sobre Draco, este a encarava com a mesma intensidade de antes.

Dê um passeio comigo nos jardins – pediu levantando-se e andando sem esperá-la.

Gina hesitou, não devia segui-lo, só se machucaria ainda mais. Por que atender ao chamado dele? No entanto não pode deixar de ir, seus pés tinham vida própria, foi andando lentamente para fora do castelo, viu Draco parado de pé, parou quando chegou junto dele, mas não disse nada.

Por que mandou a sangue-ruim falar comigo? – perguntou Draco.

Gina foi para frente dele, olhou-o nos olhos, como podia gosta de alguém que chamava Fanny de sangue ruim, balançou a cabeça com tristeza e virou-se para ir embora, Draco segurou seu braço para impedi-la, ela virou-se novamente.

Aonde vai? – perguntou espantado.

Acha que ficarei aqui o escutando xingar uma pessoa de quem gosto? – perguntou furiosa.

Você tem um péssimo gosto para pessoas – disse seriamente.

Vê-se pela pessoa com que estou falando agora – disse Gina, com raiva.

Não me compare a sangue-ruim – disse Draco, viu a mão de Gina voar em sua direção e acerta-lhe o rosto, no mesmo estante sentiu a face arder, ela foi embora, Draco correu para detê-la –, por que fez isso? Acaso ficou louca?

Não vim ate aqui para ouvi-lo xingar minha amiga – disse Gina, sua respiração estava irregular de tanta raiva que sentia, virou-se novamente para ir embora, ele a deteve novamente.

Juro que não falarei mais nada – disse Draco.

Afinal por que me quer aqui? – perguntou sem paciência – Você já me deu sua resposta não é mesmo?

O que esperava que eu dissesse? – perguntou furioso.

Obviamente que não era isso – disse também furiosa –, ou nem teria perguntado.

Eu não posso ficar com você – disse agora triste.

E o que quer de mim então? – perguntou, lagrimas encheram seus olhos.

Quero tudo – disse Draco enxugando suas lagrimas, e acariciando seu rosto, aproximou-se mais.

Então por que não toma nada? – perguntou, as lagrimas não conseguiam mais parar de escorrer.

Por que eu não posso – disse desesperando, encostou a cabeça na dela – eu não posso...

Gina não pôde mais agüentar, acariciou o rosto dele com uma mão, a outra repousou no pescoço, e selou seus lábios nos dele, Draco afastou-se assustado, mas olhou os olhos dela, e não pode resistir ao que via neles, a beijou, delicadamente explorando os mistérios. Não conseguia parar de pensar no quanto era macia, quente, o quanto lhe dava segurança, se ao menos pudessem se beijar para sempre, se ao menos não tivesse de acabar. Ele a soltou gentilmente.

Por que fez isso? – perguntou acariciando o rosto dela.

Por que queria muito – disse Gina baixinho.

É, mas agora condenou a nós dois – disse Draco, abraçou-a e beijou o alto da cabecinha ruiva.

Fim

Nota da autora número dois: E então, o que acharam? Quero reviews...Humm...Bjos


End file.
